The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Chairs may secure an occupant in a seated position. More specifically, chairs may provide a surface the occupant may engage and sit on when the occupant desires to remain in a fixed position. Stools, a type of chair, commonly include a seat bottom and a pair of arms, with the seat bottom configured to contain the occupant in the seated position. While the stool is well suited to provide comfort and support for the occupant in the fixed position, it would be advantageous to provide a stool that satisfies additional requirements. For example, the occupant may desire mobility such that the stool may be used in a plurality of environments. Further, the occupant may desire the stool to provide comfort and support when used in environments having uneven surfaces, such as a yard or inside a home.